NIGHT OF THE WERE FIT TRAINER
by gojidude2
Summary: While trying to stop Nega man from taking over planet Nintendo in a semi final battle, Nega man shoots a dark energy powered beam at the moon, turning it into a "Wii" moon. After this, Wii fit starts to behave strange and more aggressive. When Mega man and Kirby get to bottom of this, they find a shocking secret.
1. Chapter 1

Remember when i said that my next fanfic would be less action packed well? i lied. Anyway Nega man is up to no good by doing a full scale attack on Planet Nintendo how? He has a big ass gun from outer space and has it launched on Planet Nintendo. Metal Sonic came into his base (Which is a Cold Stone ice cream except it's black and red and evil looking).

"I thought you always wanted to take over planet Nintendo". Metal sonic stated. "True but now i just want That annoying female fiend to die". Nega man said annoyed.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Wii fit,Sonic,Luigi,Mega man, Kirby, and Mario were standing in front of the smash mansion,about to head into outer space to try and stop Nega man,But they were waiting for Olimar,Pikachu,Blue Kirby and Samus to bring the 4 smash balls"Above all villains who we faced in fanfic's,this one is the WORST". Mario said annoyed while All the smashers nodded.

"True, but if we stick together, we will stop him and get rid of him for good!" Wii fit shouted eagerly while pumping her fist into the air. Sonic did a thumbs up. "Alright! is everyone ready?" Sonic asked. 'LET'S-A-GO!" "OKAY!" "I'M-A-READY!" "I'M ALWAYS READY FOR A BOSS BOTTLE BROTHER!" Kirby shouted.

"Okay,can they please hurry up?" Wii fit asked clearly irritated as she placed her hands on her hips."Look! they came back!" Mega man shouted. Everyone turned the heads to see Olimar, who was out of breath. "(Paint paint) "Here!"he gave Sonic the 4 smash balls fire,volt,wind,and ice. "About time" Wii fit said annoyed. "YOU TRY AND GET SMASH BALLS FROM COMPLETELY DIFFERENT VWORLDS!" Olimar shouted angrily."Dude,take a couple of chill pills" Sonic said.

"We would had came back sooner, if SOME IDIOT hadn't had try to reason with complete strangers" Samus said while looking at blue Kirby angrily. Blue Kirby frowned. "HEY! FUCK OFF MY-A-FRIEND!" Mario shouted angrily getting into a fighting stance.

"Make me!" Samus said angrily. Wii fit and Sonic got in the scene. "Sorry guys,but we don't have time for this!" Wii fit while trying to pry Samus away from Mario. "She's right we got a Lost World to save!" Sonic stated. Mario whisper in Blue Kirby's ear. "Samus is a bitch who can't get over that fact her parents are dead". Blue Kirby giggled but than Laughed his blue ass off.

"WHAT DID YOU WHISPER IN HIS EAR!?" Samus screamed angrily. "WHACK!" Peach took out her frying pan and whacked samus and Mario right upside their heads. Sonic rolled his eyes while Wii fit face palmed. "If there's 1 thing that annoys me more than me annoying Nega man is this". She said annoyed.

Me: I might not rate this for humor

Kirby: PLEASE! look, i promise to make this funny

Me: (sigh) alright

Kirby: YES because KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR is you most popular fanfic!

Sonic: (amine sweat drop) Gee i wouldn't be so sure about kirby

Kirby; Why?

Me: END OF STORY SEE YA!


	2. Let The awesome semi final battle begin!

Kirby was on his warp star, Mega man called rush,who transformed into a hover board. Mario grabbed a mega mushroom, and Luigi grabbed a fire flower. Wii fit and Sonic had all 5 smash balls. "Ready?" Wii fit said while winking at sonic. "LETS DO THIS!" Sonic shouted. "This is real gay".Shadow stated rolled his eyes.

Sonic and Wii fit closed their eyes,the 5 smash balls began to circle around them. All the smashers watched in shock. Wii fit's trademark blue top turned golden, while Sonic's trademark skin and fur turned pitch black. SUPER FIT TRAINER AND DARK SONIC HAVE RETURNED! Super fit turned to The mario bros, Mega man and Kirby, She nodded and Mario and Mega man nodded to. "LET FINISH THIS!" Super fit trainer shouted. "OKAY!" The other 5 shouted.

"After you" Dark Sonic said. Super fit trainer smiled warmly then flew up high in the air, Than Dark sonic was about to fly to until Mario stopped him. "Hello? can't-a-fly" Dark Sonic face palmed. He grabbed both of Mario's and Luigi's arms and flew off. Mega man flew into the sky with rush,and Kirby was flying on his warp star.

(PAGE BREAK!)

A nega droid pulled his telescope and spotted Wii fit. "NEGA MAN! Wii fit coming in hot!" The nega droid shouted. "Oh why did i not know thi- SIKE!" Nega man shouted as he press a button. A huge warship appeared. Metal Sonic,Bowser, and Dedede were on the ship with a bunch of Nega droids.

Suddenly a final destination remix began playing. "OH YEAH THIS IS MY JAM!" Kirby shouted. Super fit trainer looked at Nega man, Nega man did the same. "You know i gonna beat you right?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Nega man evil grin was so fat that it covered his whole face. At the sight at this Mega man became worried.

'Wii fit watch out, i think this is not all of Nega man plans" mega man whispered in her ear. She turned to Mega man and rubbed his head. "Don't worry,my willpower is more powerful than his evil". She said as she winked at Mega man."NEGA MAN LET'S-A-GO!" Mario shouted."As you wish fatass, EVERYONE ATTACK!" Nega man shouted.

Bowser shot a big fire ball and Super fit trainer, she knocked it away with just 1 flick. "Please don't tell me that was all you got". Super fit taunted. Nega man's grin was even bigger. "That's right, keep on being arrogant you pale white asshole". He said evilly. "BOWSER! CATCH!" Nega man shouted as he gave Bower a smash ball.

Bowser hit the ball, and began to transform. He is now 30 feet taller, horn are more jagged, more of a monster shape version, and completely scary. You know him, you hate him, GIGA BOWSER!

Mega man eyes widen in fright Kirby just said this under his breath. "Shit" Mario used the mega mushroom and turned into MEGA MARIO! Luigi turned into Fire Luigi. Kirby randomly shouted. "LET'S SUPER SMASH BROS!" He shouted as the semi final battle unfolded


	3. A semi final battle

Super Fit trainer formed a golden blur at 30 nega droids, destroying them all. "Sorry guys better luck next time!" She joked. Dark Sonic thew a Dark Sonic wind at a crowd of Nega droids. "GIVE UP NOW AND MAYBE YOU'LL LIVE TO SEE THIS GAME COME OUT!" He shouted with his demon like voice. The nega droids instantly ran in fear and panic.

"Wow" Dark Sonic said shocked. Fire Luigi shot Fireballs at Metal Sonic,who dodged all of them and did a smash kick in the Luigi's face."You suck fireballs!" Metal Sonic joked evilly "OH YEAH,GET A TASTE OF NEW SUPER LUIGI!" Luigi shouted as he did his trademark fire uppercut on Metal sonic sending him high into the air.

Super Fit trainer grabbed Metal Sonic's leg and threw him so hard, he formed a star and vanished. "I think he saw the light". She taunted. mega man signed, he knew that 1 day that Wii fit was gonna bet cocky, but not like this.

Dedede took out his massive hammer and Whacked Kirby a few times as hard as he could. "I got you now Kirbay!' He shouted. Kirby was in pain, but he got up and smirked. "Nope" He said as he pulled out a baseball bat and "BAM!" Whacked the fat bird sky high. "Kirby,Kirby,Kirby,that's my name you should know". He joked.

Mega Mario was fighting Giga bowser, Mario coin upper cut Giga Bowser, than did a Italian roundhouse. Bowser returned the favor by Forcefully scratching the plumber (NO BLOOD) Than punched him. Dark Sonic appeared."Ready?" He asked. "LET'S-A-GO!" Mario shouted. Dark Sonic formed a black blur, than rammed himself into Giga Bowser's face. Giga Bowser roared in pain. "SO LONG BOWSER!" Mario shouted as he tackled the beast.

Mario tackled Bowser and knocked him into a planet, than the planet smashed into pieces! Mega man and nega man got ready to battle. "After kicking your ass twice, you quite stubborn". nega man said evilly. "I'm not stubborn, i'm the original!" mega man shouted heroically. Super fit trainer floated down on the arena the 2 were standing.

"All of your buddies either ran or got beaten down, so i ask you just what do you plan to do now?" She taunted while Mega man face palmed. "Follow me and find out' nega man replied as he transformed into a rocket and flew off. Super fit was about go after him, until Mega man stopped her.

"this is a trap! you shouldn't go for him!" Mega man pleaded. "Chill rock, i can handle that chrome dome". She said with a warm smile. "Rock? oh hell no just stop". Mega man replied bitterly. Super fit trainer gave the blue bomber an annoyed look and took off after Nega man.

Me: sorry if this wasn't good, i had this but it got deleted but anyway what does Nega man plan to do to our favorite 15 year old Wii fit trainer. SEE YA!


	4. A explosive trick

Super Fit trainer was flying after Nega man, she stopped when another Nega giant (From Sonic fades away) appeared. Super fit just smirked and form another golden blur and went though the nega giant, causing a big explosion. "Oh how i wonder where did nega bud go to?" She asked sarcastically.

She smirked again and headed right for Nega man's base. Once she got there, she was right, Nega man was there. "I think your up to something" She said. "There's a first". Nega man replied "HEY!" She shouted angrily. Nega man rolled his eyes while Super fit trainer was getting serious. "Tell me just what are you up to!" She said angrily. "Dude chill, i just your average villain who happens to know all you skill sets and tries to constantly try to take over the most famous video game company nothing new". Nega man replied.

Super fit had enough,so she took 2 steps closer to Nega man,gashing her teeth in fury. Nega man stepped back, but sill had a grin on his face. "LOOK,SONIC'S IN TROUBLE!"He shouted. "Really? how stupid do you think i am!" Super fit asked annoyed. "THIS MUCH IDIOT!" Nega man shouted as he slammed on a red button.

A Light Blue dark powered ray shot from Nega man's big ass space gun and got a direct hit on the moon, blowing it up. Super fit was shocked as she turned to Nega man. "Why did you just do that?" She asked. She expected Nega man to answer, but he vanished, because a self-destruct button as pressed to for 10 seconds. "Five,Four,Three,Two" It counted.

Much to her surprise, everyone else left the area to, even sonic. "Damn it" Super fit trainer said annoyed as a big explosion commenced.

Me: Sorry if you were expecting more, but i was busy today, anyway SEE YA!


	5. Aggression and appetite p1

Wii fit woke up, she was in her room,With Sonic. "Sorry about that" Sonic said ashamed of himself. Wii fit just smiled. "Don't sweat it". She fit felt her stomach rumble as her stomach vibrated. She placed her hands on her stomach. "But i think that battle left a hole in my stomach, let's eat!" She said cheerfully.

Sonic chuckled and walked off his famished friend. They were in the smash cafe. Mario was playing Super Mario 3d world. He spotted the 2 hero's and waved his hand. "Hey-a-lovebirds!" He shouted. Wii fit laughed nervously while Sonic growled. "Not funny" He replied angrily. Mario paused his game and walked up to the 2. "Anyway, I want you 2 to check the food to see if it's okay because there was a minor set back". Mario said while looking at shadow with an annoyed look.

"I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MIXING SODA AND ORANGE JUICE WOULD GIVE SAMUS A STOMACH VIRUS!" Shadow shouted angrily while Mario rolled his eyes. Sonic eyes widen. "Okay... come on Wii fit" Sonic said while Wii fit nodded as the 2 went into the cooking room. When the got there, both if their eyes widen.

There was chicken,fries, rice, pasta (Mario made sure), turkey clubs, and chilidogs. "Well, don't mind if i do" Sonic smirked as he took a chilidog and ate in in seconds,Than He licked the chili off of his fingers. "I so hungry, i don't think i can wait any longer!" Wii fit shouted as she could take her eyes off of the set of food. Sonic rolled his eyes

"Whatever, thou i did not expect turkey clubs-" Sonic's talking went to nonstop while Wii fit's stomach rumble louder and louder. She was staring at the food so hard, she didn't even know that she was drooling like insane. Wii fit mentally slapped herself an quickly shook her head. "A little self control wont hurt" She said to herself.

She looked at the food again, her stomach growled really loud. "Okay, maybe a bite wouldn't hurt' Wii fit said as she took a bite out of the turkey club. She licked her lips as she formed a tornado and devoured all of the food while sonic was still talking. "So that proves my theory is right, right Wii?" Sonic asked.

He turned his head and his eyes widen. "WII FIT!" He shouted. Wii fit had a fry in her hand, she smiled nervously and placed it back on the huge, empty plate. "Hehehe, sorry, i uh? got a little carried away". She said trying to paint herself in the best possible light. "A LITTLE?! YOU ATE EVERYTHING!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm sorry! i was so hungry i couldn't resist!"Wii fit wailed. Sonic face palmed,he never knew that her appetite would be faster than his speed. "Okay, as long as anyone doesn't wal-" Sonic paused because Master Hand walked right (Thou he's a giant hand) in and Screamed. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" He shouted. Mega man and Blue Kirby appeared to. "What's going on?" Blue Kirby asked (By the way, Blue Kirby has a Blue Bandanna) Mega man shrugged.

Wii fit gulped,terrified of what Master Hand is about to do. Sonic saw how much sweat was going through Wii fit's body, so he decided to change the subject. "YOSHI WAS NOT INVITED BACK TO SMASH BROS!"Sonic shouted. Mario and others came rushing in to see Master Hand. Mario had a sad look on his face.

"Master Hand,why isn't Yoshi coming back?" Mario asked with the puppy eyes. Master Hand was speechless. "Well uh? you see.. IT WAS SONIC'S FAULT! HE TOOK YOSHI TO HIS LOST WORLD AND HE LOST HIM IN THE WOODS!" Master Hand shouted. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Sonic shouted back, but quickly regretted as the smashers began to flock him. "YOU LOST MY BEST FRIEND?!" Mario asked angrily. Sonic gulped while Wii fit still was scared out of her mind. Mega man signed. "I wonder is capcom is willing to forgive me for saying shit in there faces for 6 months".

Me: Where did Wii fit's sudden appetite come from? What will happen to Sonic? Is this all of Nega man plans? FIND OUT ON SUPER SMASH BROS X!

Kirby: 1 of Gojidude2's keys are disabled, i think you knew which one. anyway i'm coming in SEE YA!


	6. Aggression and appetite p2

Mega man got Wii fit out if harm right before Sonic got pummeled buy the smashers (mainly Mario) Shadow did get some punches in the face for getting Samus sick but Nearly not as bad as Sonic. Wii fit,Mega man,and Kirby (HE IS BACK!) Were in Mega man's room. Wii fit sank into Mega man's chair, ashamed and disappointed in herself. "Wii, i know you feel bad about what happen to sonic-" Mega man began but He paused because Wii fit cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said sadly while Mega man frowned. The smash alarm went off. "Look's like it time to Super Smash that Bro Nega man!" Kirby shouted as he dashed off. Mega man and Wii fit took off to. Everyone (except sonic) Stood before Nega man. "Long time no Super smash bros" He joked.

"Was that failed attempt at a joke?" Shadow asked. Proto man laughed while Nega man just looked down. "yes.. BUT MOVING ALONG! after the semi final battle took place, i blew up the Moon!" Nega man bragged like a 6 year old. Everyone gasped. "Alright you bastard, why would you do that?" Link asked angrily.

"To turn your pale white friend into a blood hungry-" Nega man paused because Metal Sonic slapped him. "Your counter part and the pac-jackass are supposed to do that!" Mega man and Kirby looked at each other. "I didn't know that" Kirby said, scratching his head while Mega man nodded. Nega man began to speak.

"I knew that! anyway you people know the drill," Nega man signaled 40 Nega droids to appear. A huge brawl unfolded while Nega man broke into the smash mansion. Peach caught sight of Nega man. Mega man and Kirby did a team attack. Mega man shot his blaster at a nega droid, but missed. "Your aim sucks more than you franchise!" He joked. But he didn't look to see that Kirby swallowed the blast and shot it at the droid, blowing him into pieces.

Mega man and Kirby high five each other. Peach used her frying pan and whacked a Nega droid away and ran up to the 2. "Nega man just ran into the mansion! you 2 need to stop him!" She said in a worried tone. "But why us?" Kirby asked. "Well this fanfic is starring you 2 right?" Peach asked with her hands on her hips. Kirby didn't get it at first until he said. "OOHHHH! RIGHT!" He shouted while Peach just signed in completely irritated.

"Alright" Mega man as he dashed off with Kirby. Wii fit saw the 2 run back inside. She gasp because She knows Nega man, he doesn't care how pg rated a fanfic is, he will kill anyone who gets in his way. "GUYS WAIT!" Wii fit shouted as she darted into the smash mansion, getting away from the battle outside.

She used her speeds and caught up with the 2. "Guys i don't think this is safe" She said worried. A bright laser shot Mega man in his back, knocking him down. Kirby eyes widen like hell ,Wii fit gashed her teeth in anger. Nega man was holding the grey smash ball in his hands. "YES! AFTER 3 FAILED FUCKED UP ATTEMPTS, I GOT IT!" He shouted. He was about to walk off with it, until Wii fit grabbed his hand. Nega man looked up to see Wii fit's eyes solid red in fury with flames.

"You have to the count of 5 to put the ball back and get out if my sight **RIGHT NOW!**" Wii fit screamed in complete fury. Kirby was so shocked, that he actually backed away a few steps, Mega man did the same. Nega man only grinned. "Looks like the "Wii" moon starting to take effect on you isn't it?" He said.

Wii fit was so fumed,she bite Nega man arm off and Shook her head violently just like a Dog! Kirby and Mega man saw everything now, even Nega man's eyes widen. Luckily for him, he can regenerate any of his body parts. "Okay... that was weird" He said. Wii fit preformed a scary, monster like roar at Nega man.

Kirby was shaking in complete fear while Mega man's eyes widen. Even Nega man got scarred. He placed the grey smash ball right back into the subspace and smiled nervously, than dashed like insane. Kirby cheered. "That show him not to fuck with the SUPER SMASH BROS!" He shouted. Wii fit calmed down and looked at Kirby and Mega man. "PHEW! doesn't he jus-" She paused because Mega man pulled out a smash ball. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted.

Me: Now Wii fit's aggressive side is shown, will Kirby and Mega man figure out what is gonna happen. STAY TUNED SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! Until then SEE YA!


	7. DLC CHAOS!

Wii fit yelped as she backed away. "ROCK! i-i-it's me! i'm fine!" She shouted. Mega man threw away the smash ball. "Sorry about that" He replied. Wii signed in complete relief until Kirby began to speak. "Wait, did you just throw away a rare super powered energy ball?" Kirby asked but Mega man cut him off. "not now Kirby" He replied

(PAGE BREAK)

R.O.B was doing an analysis on Wii fit, while Mega man,Kirby, and Sonic (Who had recovered from the Mario finale) were sitting in the waiting room. "Well that's the last time i'll do a DLC" Sonic said with his hands behind his back. "But you just did another one yesterday." Mega man replied. "and NO ONE cant hurt me!" Sonic smirked.

Sonic shouldn't had said that because toon link came right in. "Sonic is toon shiek okay?" Toon Link asked worried. Sonic only laughed,"Yes she is i think i... uh? left her somewhere in the sky road or-" Sonic paused because Toon Link pulled out his sword, and gave the mutated hedgehog a good whack on the head in anger. "YOU IRRESPONSIBLE MUTANT! I HATE YOU!" Toon link screamed while Mega man and Kirby were trying to pry him away from sonic who was yelling "HELP"

Sonic laid on the ground. "i see pretty chaos emeralds" he said before he blacked out. Mega man signed as he called Link. Link came by and placed his hands on his waist scolding his cartoon counterpart. "BUT HE LOST MY LOVE!" Toon Link shouted as Link dragged him away. "I feel a drama fanfic coming up" Mega man said in a annoyed tone. R.O.B came into the waiting room with Wii fit. "how did it go?" Kirby asked worried (Notice anything new with Kirby yet?)

"It says everything normal" R.O.B responded confused. "Well if biting villains arms off and roaring like a complete monster is normal, than i agree" Kirby replied. "Can you please not remind me!" Mario walked in into the room. "hey-a-guys! i expecting a package from NAMCO so which 1 of you will go to the door?" Mario asked.

Sonic ears perked up. "IS IT MY SONIC BOOM TOYS!" He shouted while Mario gave him a WTF face. "No" He replied which made the hedgehog frowned. "I'll take care of it" Wii fit said angrily while she clenched her fist. Mega man eyes widen as he signaled Kirby to follow her. The pink Puffball nodded as the 2 dashed off.

"Have you-a-noticed anything weird? Mario asked. "yep THIS!" Sonic shouted as he kicked Mario right in his meatballs."Don't fuck with sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic shouted. Shadow came in and stepped on the plumber hard 4 times. "I like your style Sonic" The black hedgehog said with a smirk. Sonic smirked back while giving i thumbs up.

Me: Can anyone predict the new SONIC LOST WORLD DLC?

Mega man: Nope and Don't care

Me: Your no fun! anyway SEE YA!


	8. PAC-KING TROUBLE!

Wii fit walked up to the front doors of the smash mansion. Kirby and Mega man followed her in secret. Wii fit opens the door to see PAC-MAN, Mario's best friend and role model (another reason why Kirby hates him so much). "sign here!" Pac-man said in his teen like voice. (PAC-MAN and the ghostly adventures all the way).

Wii fit angrily signed the clipboard, than snatched the package, surprising PAC-MAN. "Go away now" Wii fit said angrily. "Hey! what's the big idea!" PAC-MAN said man's eyes widen. "this is so unlike her" Mega man said. Wii fit got furious."**I SAID NOW!**" Wii fit screamed which made PAC-MAN run away. Kirby cheered in happiness. "YES! FINALLY SOMEONE SHOWED THAT YELLOW MEATBALL IN HIS PLACE!" Kirby shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

Mega man however, wasn't so amused. He ran up to Wii fit. "Wii fit this has gone to far!" Mega man shouted. "Yeah? what' some outdated scrapyard like you gonna do about!" Wii fit shouted angrily. Kirby stopped in shock. Mega man gashed his teeth as he did an epic punch in Wii fit's face. Wii fit laughed, than got serious.

"Oh you fucked up now" Wii fit angrily as her eyes glowed red in fury. Luckily for Mega man. Mario happened to be there and broke up the upcoming battle. "MAMA MIA! Wii fit! what has-gotten into to you!" Mario asked shocked. Wii fit just growled and walked off leaving Mario and Mega man. Kirby signed in defeat.

"Okay,this can't be rated humor anymore" He said while Mario and Mega man nodded. Pit was walking in the smash mansion until he saw the 3. "Uh? did i miss anything weird?" He asked worried.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Wii fit was in Sonic's was 11:30 at night. Sonic was playing SA2 vs mode with Shadow. "WHY THAT LITTLE ITALIAN FATASS!" Wii fit shouted angrily as she smash her fist into a table, breaking it. "Yep whatever" Sonic said, not caring what so ever what's happening. Once again, the smash alarm went off. "you must be kidding me! 3 attacks in 1 fanfic!" Sonic said annoyed. "Guess so, but that wont stop me" Shadow said as he took out his rocket launcher. "And you wonder why you can't be a playable fighter" Sonic said. "Hey, i'll make a great replacement for snake!" Shadow said like a badass. Sonic rolled his eyes as he dashed off.

Me: Maybe i should had put a little bit of drama anyway SEE YA!


	9. Another attempt to take over Nintendo

(Going to skip the part where Nega man some how takes over the smash mansion) "Out off all 4 attempts you tried to get rid of us and take over PN (Planet Nintendo) this is your worse yet!" Mario shouted. "OH YEAH! What makes you think that you GUIDO!" Nega man shouted. "There's 25 of us and only 4 of you plus your scrapyard of dumb droids!" Pit shouted. "Hm.. your right there thou,i happen to have a "surprise" for you bitches". Nega man smirked evilly as hell.

and Like that a Kirby like figure appeared. was black with blood red eyes. He had a helmet with spikes on , he was holding a demon red sword. Blue Kirby remember this dark version of him. "BASILLISX KIRBY!" Blue Kirby shouted. Everyone gasped in shock. "That's right but Mario,Luigi,Shadow, and blue rodent should be familiar with him" Nega man grinned. "NOT FUNNY!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"Guys please!" Pit began. "It's just some stupid-" Pit paused because Basillisx Kirby did a Falcon punch (but it is green this time) into Pit's stomach. Everyone gasped in shock. "Yep so uh? what to say... oh yeah! ALL FORCES ATTACK!" Nega man shouted and that's exactly what happened. A super smash bros brawl theme remix began to and Luigi are true masters of RPG, so they know every trick in the book. "Ready for the cyclone missile bro?" Mario asked.

"OH YEAH!" Luigi shouted. Mario grabbed Luigi's legs, and began to spin (In super Mario 64 and ssb) so fast, it formed a tornado. Mario threw Luigi at 3 droids, causing a big explosion. "MARIO BROS ARE AWESOME!" Mario and Luigi shouted as the 2 did an epic high 5 than jumped 15 feet into the air for a great finish.

Link was slashing droids, but overtime, he got crowded. "Take this elf!" A nega droid shouted as he punched link in the face. "oh yeah, SUCK MY TRIFORCE!" Link shouted as he did a big sword spin, knocking away the crowd of droids with his trademark "HIYA!". DK and dk (diddy kong) was having a good old time fighting the droids.

DK formed a ball, Diddy Kong got on top of DK, the began to roll and run over 6 droids. the 2 apes pounded their chest in awesomeness. Little Mac was doing some rapid fast punches (Like in his trailer, SMASH AIN'T NO JOKE!) Villiager, just threw lot's of bombs at the droids. "Lucario! here you go!" Mario shouted as he gave the blue pokemon a smash ball. "you never surprise me plumber" Lucario responded as he hit the smash ball and got ready to do his final smash.

"**WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!"**Lucario shouted as he did his "Midair kamahamaha" At the Nega droids, ending the battle. "That's was fucked up" Nega man said smashers began to take a step closer to Nega man while Shadow popped a pistol in Nega man's head with a badass smirk.

"It's over nega man, and take, mine ripoff army with ya!" Proto man shouted as some smashers nodded their heads. "This isn't over yet!" Nega man replied as he pointed into the sky. The smashers looked up to see the "Wii" moon. "MAMA MIA! IT'S THE RARE WII MOON!" Mario shouted in complete shock.

"Wow it's looks so beautiful" Rosalina said cheerfully. "Okay, so what was the point of that bub?" Marth asked. "That point" Nega man replied while he pointed into the smash mansion.

Me: hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more to come!

Sonic: Yep!

Me: oh yeah that reminds me, my next fanfic is gonna star you, Mario, Peach, and Pikachu.

Sonic: (Sign) i'll go get the steroids

Me: Like always SEE YA!


	10. THE WERE FIT TRAINER APPEARS!

Meanwhile inside the smash mansion, Sonic, Kirby,R.O.B,Olimar,and Mega man were fighting around 70 nega droids. Kirby still kept his baseball bat he used on Dedede so he just whacked droids 1 by 1. R.O.B and Mega man were using their lasers at the droids, shooting them down. "oh! so you want laser fight huh?" A droid asked as he ducked between burned rubble of the smash mansion and began to shoot purple lasers.

"BLACK OPS AHOY!" Kirby shouted. Sonic performed a homing kick at 1 droid, knocking it into a line of 4 droids, destroying them. "Sonic's the name speeds my game, your asses are slow, now that's a shame!" Sonic taunted. "Are you serious?" Olimar asked "Hey,a hedgehog gotta do what hedgehog's gotta do!"

At that moment, Basillisx Kirby dashed to Sonic, than he did A smash kick in Sonic's face, knocking him high into the air. Basillisx Kirby looked at Olimar, complete terrified. "Don't worry Olimar,i'm here!" Mega man shouted as he shot a yellow laser at Basillisx Kirby, but it had no effect. "god damn it" Mega man said annoyed.

Basillisx Kirby's sword began to glow bright red and aimed it at Mega man, it shot out a red laser at Mega man, knocking him into a nearby wall. Samus appeared, she is better now, she looked at Kirby. "did i miss something?" She asked. "Yep that's our 6 boss battle already!" Kirby replied while getting into a fighting stance. Samus did the same as the 2 and Basillisx Kirby got ready to brawl.

Sonic recovered from the smash kick to the face, he dashed to Wii fit. she was kneeling on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. "Wii! we have to stop that Kirby wannabe!" Sonic shouted but he paused when he saw Wii fit shaking. "Are you okay?!" Sonic asked worried half to death.

Nega man and Bowser crashed through a wall. "Think fast blue boy!" Bowser shouted as he punched Sonic in the face, knocking him into a table. Mario and Luigi came into the scene. Luigi did his green missile attack on Bowser while Mario did a side kick in Nega man face.

"Get off me fat ass!" Nega man shouted as he grabbed Mario by the leg and drop kicked him in the face. Bowser to Grabbed Luigi, he slammed him on the ground, than threw him at Wii fit. Sonic dashed to Nega man, and did a mule kick, but Nega man dodged and upper cut Sonic. 30 more Nega droids appeared.

"Face it! i finally won!" Nega man shouted. "Nope wrong-a-there" Mario replied as he shot a big fire ball at Nega man's face. "i don't need a fire flower to bring the fire on you!" Mario taunted.

Luigi was shaking in fear, but He stopped when he noticed Wii fit was growling in pain. Luigi backed as far away as he Wii moon was slowly reviling it's self. Wii fit was in real pain, she looked at the Wii moon, than she started to transform. The "I feel like a monster" song was playing.

"Uh? Mega man" Kirby said completely terrified. "Yes Kirby" Mega man replied just as terrified. "I think where about to find out the shocking secret!"

Wii fit's pale white skin began to turn grey with tiny shades of fur. Hey normal pony tail, unfolded, reviling nice long black hair (A lot like Wonder Woman) And a huge Black Monkey like tail appeared. No one couldn't believe their eyes. Kirby,Mega man,Luigi, and 3 Nega droids were hugging each other in fear.

Now Wii fit's skin was completely black with lot's of fur.A lunar golden tiara (again, a lot like wonder woman) appeared on her head. Her pants were gone, and her normal blue shirt was now a much larger, red and gold breastplate. (Wonder Woman ahoy!) The transformation was complete, the WERE FIT TRAINER APPEARED!

Me: Don't ask me why i basted my Were fit trainer design so much like Wonder Woman anyway if only you could see her in picture and not in words. Anyway SEE YA!


	11. Were fit trainer and hedgehog love

Everyone was in complete shock, Sonic however had mix feelings. "(She looks so beautiful)" He thought in his mind. And by the way,did i forget to mention that Were fit's arms are now more massive a lot like the Werehog. Were fit narrowed her eyes at everyone. Luigi pissed his pants just by that while Mario face palm.

"Well, i didn't expect this." Nega man said shocked. Were fit trainer grabbed Nega man,than she tossed him high into the air. Nega man's eyes widen as he began to fall. 1 of Were fit's hands formed a fist as she did a evil monster like grin. "Oh shit" Nega man said. "BIFF!" Were fit trainer did an epic punch to Nega man's face, knocking him sky high into the air. "AAAAAAAAHAHHHH!" Nega man screamed as he vanished and formed a star.

The droids were afraid as hell now. Were fit turned her head to the Nega droids, than a menacing monster like roar flew from her mouth, frighting everyone. Even Bowser jumped back a bit. All 60 nega droids, disappeared in a flash. "Yes! We-a-win again YAHOO!" Mario shouted cheerfully as he pumped his fist into the air.

"y-y-y-yeah b-b-but what about h-h-her" Luigi stuttered in complete fright. Mario,Kirby,Mega man,R.O.B, and Mega man got into fighting stances. Were fit face palmed herself, completely annoyed. She walked over to sonic and kissed him on the cheek to prove it was her. Sonic blushed so much, his skin was pink.

Pikachu walked into the damaged mansion, "Amy! what are you doing here?!" Pikachu asked. Sonic was in so much love that he didn't even yell at the pokemon. Mario smiled. "Yep guys that's-a-her!" "Yeah so what! if we wasn't here, she could had eaten sonic!" Kirby replied. Were fit trainer began to cough uncontrollably, spitting out a 5 foot hair ball as it landed right in Mario's face, knocking him through a wall. "Phew! sorry about that Mario" Were fit said as she blushed.

All Mario could see was stars, and hair. "Remind me to never get a cat" Mario said as he passed out. "Wii fit, how do you feel?" Mega man asked. "Uh? good i guess" Were fit replied as she smiled warmly. Mega man signed. "(At least her bad attitude is gone)". By the way, Were fit voice is now more of an adult woman voice instead of her normal teenager voice, which made Sonic love her more.

Kirby yawned. "Man what time is it rock" Kirby asked. "1:30 in the morning" Mega man replied. and just like that, everyone passed out on the ground. Were fit trainer signed, she wasn't tired at all, not even in the slightest.

Me: Now the smashers know that the Were fit trainer is on their side, i might be able to rate this for humor again, but hey like always, SEE YA!


	12. A horrible fate arises

Sonic blinked his eyes, he saw Were fit trainer smiling warmly. "GAH!" Sonic shouted as he backed away. "oops, i'm sorry sonic, i didn't mean to scare you" Were fit frowned. "No it's okay" Sonic replied while looking into Were fit eyes. "I think you look beautiful" Sonic said not taking his eyes off his beast girl friend.

"Oh stop!" Were fit said while giggling. She kissed sonic again but this time, sonic was ready as the 2 fury friends kissed each other full on the lips. Kirby happen to be awake when this happen. "OH COME ON! HAVE SOME MANNERS YOU ANIMALS!" Kirby shouted angrily which made the 2 stop instantly. "Sorry" Were fit and Sonic both said at the same. Mario woke up. "AH! take for some super Mario sunshine!" He said as he walked to Wii fit's window. (Also the mansion is fixed again)

But Mario didn't get sun light, he got Pitch black. "MAMA MIA! did we sleep the whole day away!" Mario asked in fright. Were fit raised an eyebrow concerned. "What? no! it's 1:30 in the after noon" She replied while Mega man began to speak. "Guys, i think we having our first ever Ninten eclipse!" He shouted. Everyone gasped. "How did this happen?" Sonic asked. "I don't know but i bet it has something with that tiara on Wii fit's head." Mega man replied.

Were fit looked at her tiara. "What this?" She asked. Mega man jumped on her head because Were fit trainer is that massive. (around 9.5 feet tall). Mega man began to removed the golden tiara, but he failed. "Okay no more mister nice rock man!" Mega man shouted as he tried again but with more effort.

"Mister nice rock man? i don't think a comedian would be a good job for you." Were fit said annoyed. Eventually, Mega man gave up as he gasped."What is your tiara made out of... iron?!" He asked the were wolf Wii fit trainer. "I have no clue, but here." Were fit replied as she took off her tiara, tossing it into the air.

"Great now we can-" Mario paused because the tiara weighted 40 pounds and smashed Mario to the ground do hard, it K.O him."Sorry Mario!" Were fit shouted as she picked up her tiara and placed it on her head. "Oh dear" R.O.B began but that worried Were fit trainer. "Can you please not worry me like that?" She asked. "Sorry but if we don't fix this by 3 days, it will be like this forever!" R.O.B shouted but Kirby couldn't care less as he smirked.

"So what? that what they all say" Kirby replied. "Yeah but this time Nintendo only gets energy during the day when Kids are allowed to play our gaming systems, if that was taken away, Planet Nintendo,SEGA, and Namco alike,therefore i say, Gone" R.O.B responded in a sad tone. Now that frighten Kirby.

"HOLY SHIT!"Kirby screamed. Mario heart dropped, he NEVER thought he would hear that a DAY in his life."WE-A-HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE LEFT!" Mario screamed as he began to scram all around Wii fit's room panicking like hell. "Dude chill! all we have to do shut down Nega man's space gun!" Sonic shouted. "How the hell you know that"?Mega man asked. Mario shoved Mega man. "WHO-A-GIVES A DAMN! WERE SAVED!" Mario shouted as he did a dance.

Were fit whispered in Sonic's ear. "I bet that plumber couldn't go 1 day without any of his gaming systems" She said completely irritated. "Great! now all we have to do figure out where did Nega man's space gun crashed!" Kirby shouted cheerfully. "And fast! we only have 9 chapters left or we gonna have to make a sequel!" Sonic shouted worriedly while Everyone frowned. But Were fit trainer stood up tall.

"No! we can save PN before 20 chapters and we will are long as we have each other's back! Now who's ready to save this beautiful planet a 5th time!" Were fit shouted which hyped up everyone."NO MORE WASTING TIME! LET-A-GO! Mario shouted as he ran out the door.

Sonic ran up the Mario and grabbed him. "Dude! this chapter is over!" Sonic said annoyed. "Oh i-a-knew that!" Mario said while dusting off his arms.

Were fit trainer:Hopefully we can get this done in the next 8 chapters or "Night of the Were fit trainer 2!" is gonna come out! But that shouldn't happen right? maybe? oh boy

Sonic: SEE YA!


	13. TEAM UP AGAINST THE PRIMIDS!

Sonic,Were fit,Mario,Kirby, and Mega man were getting ready to save their dying planet. Mario said we will be leaving in 1 hour if you like it or not. Sonic was playing Sonic and the black knight. Were fit trainer had a frown on her face as she lightly tapped Sonic's shoulder. Sonic paused to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked. But out of nowhere a HUGE empty growling sound filled Sonic's room as he gasped. "W-W-WHO'S THERE!" Sonic shouted terrified as his eyes widen.

Were fit trainer placed both hands on her stomach. "I'm feeling a little starved" She replied while she blushed, embarrassed of how loud her stomach was. Sonic signed in relief. "Okay there's 5 boxes of hotdogs on the table" Sonic replied. 5 minutes Were fit appeared again but she still had a frown on her face.

"Don't tell me your still hungry!" Sonic said. "Yes i am! and i don't know why !" Were fit wailed. Sonic knew that if Nega man ever found about this he would no doubt use this against Wii fit, so Sonic took Were fit to R.O.B to do an analysis. "please speed this up i think my stomach is trying to digest air!" Were fit pouted.

R.O.B Whisper in Sonic ear. "Her metabolism is out of control,and it might give her real odd cravings" The Robot said to the hedgehog. "How odd?" The hedgehog asked."CRUNCH!" The 2 turned to see Were fit eating a wooden table, when she finishing eating, she turned to the 2. "Sorry" She stated in complete embarrassment. Sonic signed. "This is gonna be a long day" he said. "Night" R.O.B corrected.

Me: Hope you all enjoy another chapter.

Mario: NOPE! NOT NOW!

Mario bust threw a door. "WAH! I THOUGHT-!" Sonic began until Mario cut him off. "You thought wrong!" Mario shouted as he dragged Sonic out of the smash mansion. Were fit signed as she placed her hands on her hips. "If that's not the most insane plumber i know" Were fit stated annoyed as she dashed off. Mega man and Kirby dashed off with her.

Me: Okay you all are about to save PN! can i please end it here?

Mario: NO! Keep typing damn it!

Me: What does Peach see in you?

Anyway Our hero's are now in Nintendo City,Where everything was turned off because it was night time. "Wow everything looks so beautiful!" Were fit cheered happily. "But it wont stay that way if we don't stop this!" Mega man replied as Kirby nodded. Sonic gave a huge thumbs up. "WELL I'M UP! OVER AND GONE!" Sonic shouted as he formed a Spin Ball and dashed off as a blue light. It took awhile for everyone else to figure out where the hell sonic just ran off to, but the caught up to him.

"SONIC!" Were fit shouted worriedly (By the way, there are all in a big cave where Nega man's space gun crashed landed.). "BIFF!" That was the sound of sonic being punched in the face as he flew right into Mario. Were fit narrowed her eyes in anger while Mega man get into a fighting stance. "TAKE THAT YOU RETARDED RODENT!" Everyone knew that voice. "Why would he be here above all people?" Mega man asked annoyed.

Surprise, it was Nega man. "Look, i'm not trying to kill you, really" Nega man stated as he looked up at his new female 9.5 foot tall beast arch rival in fright. "But i think we need to team up" He finished as he turned his head the other way.

No one laughed but Kirby While Mario spoke up "Why?" He asked. "Primid" Nega man replied. Mario,Sonic, and Kirby eyes widen. "PRIMIDS!" They shouted. Were fit raised an eyebrow. "Um? care to explain?" Mega man asked. "I-a-remember those mother fuckers, they tried to steal my Soda!" Mario shouted angrily.

"Less language please" Were fit said annoyed. "So uh? team battle?" Nega man asked as he pulled out his hand. Mario thought for a second, than did the same. "LET-A-GO!" "GREAT! Now i can show the bastards not to betray me!" nega man shouted proudly. But bad mistake.

"Wait? YOU TRIED TO TEAM UP WITH THEM!" Were fit shouted angrily. "L-LOOK! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Nega man shouted back in fright. "I thought i would never say that" nega man stated in defeat and embarrassment. "Your gonna say that more often unless if we don't hurry and save the night!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay! But first... GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Nega man shouted. Nega droids slowly began to show up, terrified, even DeDeDe and Metal Sonic. Kirby starred at DDD. "They gave me chicken wings" DDD replied. "You are so fat" Sonic said annoyed.

"What would those Primids want anyway?" Kirby asked. "To get revenge on you and take over Nintendo" A Nega droid replied. "That's the most accurate response i-a-heard today" Mario said as Everyone nodded.

Me: (PHEW) This is almost coming to an end, but don't stop tuning in!

Were fit Trainer and Sonic: SEE YA!


	14. SONIC UNDERGROUND!

Our Hero's... and Villains are still underground trying to figure out how to stop the primids. "Alright guys, Let's finish this before the SSB4 Direct!" Kirby shouted while Mario nodded. "Yes but first, we need to-a-find out where there hiding" Mario replied. "GUYS! LOOK!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to a strange looking door.

Everyone took a peep inside to see...Mail? "Mama mia, What would Primids need with mail?" Mario asked. "I think they were ordering parts to create some machine to kill us" Mega man commented. "Oh they better not! That will get me angry!" Were fit shouted furiously. "Cool ghoul, We still have to figure out where they are" Sonic replied.

"If i recall, Primids only appear during the night" R.O.B Said. "In that case, i'll get in that mail box to spy on them." Sonic said as he pointed at a 5 foot tall mailbox. "Oh no Sonic! It's to dangerous!" Were fit said as she grabbed sonic. "Are you sure, or that's the dog side of your transformation?" Sonic replied with an annoyed tone.

"That was before i knew mailmen were evil!" Were fit pouted in her defense. "Right" Sonic replied sarcastically."(Sigh) Alright, but come back soon as possible and i be right here okay?" Were fit said as her eyes narrowed at Sonic. "Can we not have a sequel to everybody super sonic fighting please?" Sonic pleaded.

Nega man rolled his eyes while Mario laughed his hat off. Sonic got into the box and then Mega man gave it a good kick, it landed between a primids feet. The primid shrugged and took it. "Ah primids, stupid as ever" Kirby smirked while Everyone agreed.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic was right in the heart of a Primid evil discussion. "With this stuff we ordered from ebay, we will finally kill Mario and the super smash brothers!" The leader primid shouted. The leader Primid has black skin and red eyes, a lot like Nega man. The primids cheered loudly as TL primid proceeded in his evil speech.

"Now, i present, the PRIMID DRAGON!" And just like that, a huge dragon with a primid face, drills for hands, and last with rocket boasters appeared. Sonic eyes widen in laughter. "HAHAHAHA! THIS IS A LOUSY RIP OFF OF THE EGG DRAGON!" The blue hedgehog laughed, but real bad choice there.

A primid pulled out a laser and aimed for Sonic, and got a direct hit. Sonic fell to the ground in pain. "Sonic the hedgehog,referred as the the cheapest brawler, how nice of you to drop in" TL primid said evilly as ever. "(COUGH) That joke is older than King Kong" Sonic replied. "Whatever, but anyway, you'll be the first super smash brother to die at the hands of THE PRIMID DRAGON!" TL Primid laughed evilly. "Don't you mean drills?" Sonic asked.

TL primid just kick sonic in the sides as the hedgehog yelped in pain. "DONT CORRECT ME RODENT!" TL primid shouted angrily.

Me: Hey guys a back, and if you did not notice, a SUPER SMASH BROS direct is coming! So that means we'll either get a release date or A new smasher! Please let it be Pac-man or Shadow Nintendo!


	15. THE 6TH SUPER SMASH BROS BOSS BATTLE!

Meanwhile, Were fit trainer was starting to get really worried. "That's it! I'm going after him!" Were fit shouted worried as she dashed off, but Mario got in her way. "You-a-can't!" Mario said. "Why?! Is it just because you all don't know that mailmen are evil!" Were fit Shouted angrily. "No, because Nega man's space gun is powered the same way as your were wolf form" Mario replied with an irritated look while Were fit blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh uh sorry" Were fit said quietly while Mario rolled his eyes. "Still i think we should check on sonic!" Were fit commented. "Mario i think she's right, because i'm picking up powerful readings" R.O.B Said to the plumber. Mario and Kirby looked at each other while smirking while Everyone else starred at the 2.

"Looks like it's time for another boss battle!" Kirby said while Mega man nodded. "Come on!" Mega man shouted as he dashed off, Mario,Kirby,Were fit,R.O.B, and Nega man followed him.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Our team finally arrived at Sonic's location. Were fit gasped as she saw the hedgehog severely injured. "Hopefully you 6 will put more of a fight than this rodent" TL primid said evilly. "Would't we all want that" nega man replied sarcastically. Were fit was fuming in rage. "OH I'LL PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT ALRIGHT!" She shouted in fury. "Your-a-finished Primids!" Mario shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh i doubt it!" TL primid replied while hopping into the main section of the primid dragon. Everyone even nega man got into a fighting stance, intimidated by the huge robotic beast. "EVEN YOU WON'T LAST LONG SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" TL primid shouted. "OH YEAH! WELL LET'S-A-GO!" Mario shouted as the 6th boss battle begins.

Me: Looks like i wont need to make a sequel to this after all! Anyway, tell me in the review's if your digging the Were fit trainer.

Shadow: Hey i'll fuck her anyway!


	16. WERE FIT VS THE PRIMID DRAGON PART 1!

The 6th boss battle unfolded, Were fit looked at the weird purple glowing section on the primid dragon's belly. "That lit up Part looks fishy! Guys! let's try aiming for that!" Were fit shouted. "OKIE DOKIE!" Mario replied. "Primid dragon, FIRE!" TL primid shouted as the dragon shot missiles at the smashers. Luckily, everyone got out of the way just in time. Were fit trainer dashed to the Primid dragon and began to punch it and do other attacks.

"GAH! You little!" TL primid shouted angrily. "Are you sure a 9.5 foot tall woman is little?" Mega man joked. The primid dragon raised a drill hand and it came off. "Off course it can do that!" Were fit stated irritated.

The drill got a direct hit on Were fit, knocking her into a wall. "(Paint) Should had saw that coming!" Were fit said bitterly to herself as she got back up. "DO THE GUNDAM STAR!" Kirby shouted as he got on his warp star, than crashed it into the Primid dragon's belly. "GRR! TAKE THIS YOU PINK GUMBALL!" TL Primid shouted angrily as the Primid dragon shot purple like fire at Kirby.

"Uh oh" Kirby said under his breath as the puff ball got fried instantly. Mario looked the other way while Everyone gasped. TL Primid smirked evily as he ordered the PD (Primid dragon) To smash Mega man.

Nega man shot a bright led laser at the Primid Dragon,saving Mega man as his eyes widen in shock. "You saved me?" He asked. "Yeah Yeah Yeah, don't get use to it" Nega man replied as the blue bomber smirked. Mario pulled out a bomb-omb and threw it at the Primid dragon's purple belly, causing an explosion. "What?! the controls wont respond!" The Leader Primid shouted in fright.

"Fellow friends, i would highly suggest that now would be a good time to hit him now" R.O.B states. Were fit looked at Mario, The plumber gave the were wolf Wii fit trainer a thumbs up.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Were fit shouted as she grabbed Mario, and threw him at the Primid Dragon. Mario pulled out a rock flower, beginning a transformation. His Hat and Overalls turned grey and rocky, ROCK MARIO HAS APPEARED!

Rock Mario forms a boulder ball, and smashed himself right on the head of the Primid dragon. Were fit hops on 1 of the primid dragon's legs. "Rraggh! Get out of my sight!" The Leader Primid shouted angrily as another 1 of the Primid dragon's arms shot off, and aimed at Were fit trainer.

Were fit got out of the way before it could hit her a second time. "AH! NO!" TL Primid shouted in fright. "Wii fit now!" Mega man shouted while Were fit nodded.

Were fit smirks as she again hopes on the primid dragon, she gashed her teeth as she struggled to rip off 1 of the arms. "WAIT STOP! This wasn't cheap!" TL primid shouted but that didn't stop Were fit from forcefully prying off 1 of the arms and throwing it sky high.

"Are you sure?" She Joked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh you ask for it now you female mutt!" TL Primid shouted angrily. "That's no way to talk to a women!" Were fit trainer taunted. "Just stop, that was the reason why were stuck here in the first place" Mega man stated annoyed while Were fit frowned.

Than the ground was breaking apart! Everyone screamed (Except for Nega man) as they began falling 150 feet per 3 second. "LEAVING SO SOON?! I JUST GETTING STARTED!" Were fit shouted angrily as she used her very sharp claws and began to scrape the walls to stop her fall.

"Wii fit please simmer down!" mega man pleaded.

Me: Were almost done with this boss battle! all i have to do now is finish this and have a funny scene in the end! By the way, (BY THE WAY, I CHANGE WERE FIT'S BREASTPLATE TO LIGHT BLUE!) You know, to make it more unique

Sonic and Mario: Right

Kirby: Well SEE YA next time super smash brothers! and that really burned.

Were fit: Ah come on it wasn't that bad.

Kirby: YOU TRY GETTING FRIED BY A ROBOTIC DRAGON!


	17. THE BURNING FINALE!

Everyone (Except for Kirby) Manage to land safely as they are now at a hUGE lava pit. "Wait a sec, i now know what your-a-up to! Your trying to burn the Smash mansion!" Mario shouted as the Leader primid smirked. "Took you long enough plumber". "Well as long as i'm here i wont let that happen!" Were fit shouted.

"We'll see about that!" The leader primid shouted as he hoped back into the Primid Dragon again. "You were lucky super smash brothers, but luck can't last forever!" TL Primid shouted as the Primid dragon shout a huge lighting bolt at Mario. Mario had to jump to dodge it, only to be smacked by Primid dragon's tail.

The plumber fell face flat on the ground, creating a big thud. Out of nowhere, Primids showed up! "(This is just dam perfect)" Were fit thought bitterly in her mind

(AWESOME PAGE BREAK!) R.O.B Saw Sonic, who was on the ground. R.O.B Gave the blue blur a fairy bottle, reviving him. "Thanks!" Sonic shouted as he gave the robot a thumbs up,than shouted..."I know how to stop The Leader Primid!" Sonic shouted. "Well let's hurry!" R.O.B Replied but paused as he saw a devilish smirk on Sonic's face.

"Um? Sonic," R.O.B Began. "Sorry R.O.B, but i this is the only way quick enough!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed the robot and began to ride him like a surfboard. "(Why do i even bother)" R.O.B thought in his mind.

(ANOTHER AWESOME PAGE BREAK!)

Meanwhile, the smashers weren't doing to well fightiing the primids and the primid dragon. For starters, Kirby got blasted in the face with a lighting bolt, Nega man got whacked in the face by a Primid with a sword, Mega man got blasted sky high as he got KO'd, and Were fit got the best slice, getting smash by the Primid dragon.

Mario regrouped with Were fit trainer, Who was damaged, her light blue breastplate was messed up, and there were marks all over her body. "We-a-have to keep fighting, we can't let our friends get fried into pasta!" Mario shouted heroically. "Thanks but i think i already knew that" Were fit replied.

"AND I GOT JUST THE WAY!" Were fit turned her head to see sonic, waving his hands. "Sonic! your healed!" Were fit shouted cheerfully. Sonic saw the damages on Were fit's body. "And your bruised up!" Sonic replied worriedly. "Sonic! TLP Plans to burn our-a-friends hotter than a fire flower!" Mario stated.

Sonic nodded as he smirked. "Alright guys here's how this is gonna go down!" Sonic whispered in everyone's ear. "Are you ready to accept the fact that you are doomed!" The Leader Primid shouted evilly. "HELL NO!" Kirby shouted back.

"Hey prickmid! Hope your smart enough to dodge this!" Nega man shouted as she threw a smash bomb at The primid Dragon blowing him up. "LOST CONTROL AGAIN! DON'T FALL APART NOW!" TL primid shouted. "This is all you Were fit trainer!" Sonic shouted while Were fit paused and her wolf like ears perked up.

"Were fit?" She asked. "Thought i come up with a new name that suits you" Sonic replied while Were fit smiled warmly. (Same process like last time, Were fit hopes on PD, PD shoots out a drill arm at her but this time she wasn't fast enough to dodge it).

Lucky for her, Sonic did an epic homing attack on the drill, blowing it up. "DAMN YOU RAT!" The Leader Primid shouted angrily. "Hey! i'm Sonic..Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic smirked. "It's-a-over you-a-bastard!" Mario shouted.

Were fit this time jumped and landed right in the main section on the Primid dragon where TL primid is. "STAY BACK!" He shouted in fright. "Sorry pal, you should had thought about that before you pissed me off!" Were fit taunted as she did an epic punch, breaking the glass of the Primid dragon.

"That's right Were fit! finish him for good!" Kirby shouted while Were fit gave the puffball a thumbs up. She did another epic punch, this time in The leader primids's face, Last to end this awesome boss battle, Were fit grabbed TL Primid and threw him into the lava. Were fit landed on the ground safely at than roared.

"Nice moves wild girl!" Sonic smirked as he this time, kissed Were fit trainer as she blushed. Mario rolled his eyes while Nega man laughed. "Um guys, i hate to be a dick but this place is ab-" R.O.B Paused because Sonic cut him off. "Blow up and that's why i brought this with me!" Sonic shouted as he pulled out a chaos emerald.

Mario cheered as sonic shouted. "CHAOS CONTROL!". And in a flashed, everyone vanished from the area.

Me:(PAINT ALOT) Man! boss battle's are time consuming!

Kirby,Mario,Sonic,Shadow,Link,Mega man,Donkey Kong:You can say that again.


	18. A peaceful finale and new Wii fit design

The smashers are now back at the front doors of the smash mansion. "Why do i feel like we ripped of something?" Mario asked. "What's this we?" Sonic asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Hey guys!"Mario turned his head to see Mega man. "Mega man! your revived again!" Mario shouted. "Even better, the sun is shining again!" Mega man shouted cheerfully as everyone looked to see the sun setting.

A bright yellow aura began to engulf Were fit trainer until a bright light flashed as everyone shielded there eyes. Sonic was the first open up his eyes to not see a 9.5 foot tall, 355 pound Female Wolf with a light blue breastplate, but a pale white,5.5 foot tall,106 pound woman with a sleeveless, light blue stretch rugby shirt with a white twill collar. "Wii fit! your back to normal!" Mario shouted.

Wii fit looked at herself. "I even got a new design to!" She said cheerfully. Nega man has his arms folded with an angry frown, but he chuckled. "Don't expect me to say this often, but thanks" Nega man stated while Wii fit winked at the Black and red Mega man.

"So what? after what happened you still want to repeated fail at killing us?" Sonic taunted. "DAMN RIGHT! Farewell super smash brothers!" Nega man shouted as a bright red light appeared, when that light vanished, Nega man vanished to.

"God i'll never understand that guy" Mega man said annoyed while Wii fit closed her eyes ans smiled warmly. "Well this calls for a victory cheer!" Mario shouted as everyone jumped 15 feet into the air (Sonic colors anyone?).

Me: I love these nice peaceful finales, anyway, what do you think of Wii fit's new design? I thought that would suit her because i thought it would make her more causal instead of a blue tang top.

Mario: Gojidude2, i'm-a-sorry for forcing you to make the chapters longer, i just wanted to save Planet Nintendo.

Me: I know but it was kinda of funny to!

Sonic: Don't you love a happy ending, but for now, SEE YA!

Kirby: Don't forget to check out that Super Smash Bros direct!

Mario: that-a-reminds me! i have to form a meeting with the original smashers! (Runs off)

Me: Well i hope we get something awesome for the direct but until SEE YA!

Sonic: I just said that

Me: Oh uh I'm saying at again!


	19. A Rightfully deserved apology

Here's how everything was going, Mario was getting ready for the Super smash bros direct, which will spawn my next silly fanfic, Super smash troubles!,Peach was baking cookies, DK and diddy kong were playing DKTF,Villager was sleeping,Marth was training with Link, and Last, Sonic was walking in the smash mansion but stopped to see a very excited Shadow.

"Uh shadow you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly. "DAMN RIGHT I AM! THIS IS MINE CHANCE TO REALLY BE IN SMASH BROS!" Shadow shouted cheerfully which Frighten Sonic. "Okay shads talk to you later" Sonic said and walked while Shadow proceeded in giggling to himself.

Mega man was in Kirby room, exhausted. "I don't think i can keep doing this" Mega man said as he signed heavily. "Dude, that's the whole point of being a super smash brother, GO INSANE!" Kirby shouted at the blue bomber. "Yeah but i just want to wind down" Mega man replied.

The was a knock on Kirby's door. Kirby ran to open it, and it was Wii fit. She had a frown on her face as she signed. "May i come in?" She asked. Kirby nodded and let her in.

Mega man turned his head and saw Wii fit trainer, Wii fit faced the 2 and began to speak. "Guys, i'm real sorry for the way i acted earlier,especially to you mega man". Wii fit trainer said very sadly.

"You seen to give a lot of apology's to people" mega man said with an annoyed look. "Well, i'm a little far from perfect!" Wii fit laughed while she rubbed her hand on the back of her head. "Well thanks, and we accept" Mega man replied. Wii fit turned to Kirby. "And Kirby, i really proud of your change of heart" She said warmly.

"Well don't be, i only did that just so i can been in fanfic's again" Kirby replied bitterly as he walked away leaving a fumed Wii fit trainer and a exhausted Mega man. "WHY THAT PINK GUMBALL!" Wii fit shouted angrily as Mega man just signed. "I really hope the next fanfic will be less action packed".


	20. THEIR WORLD!

Me: Hey super smash brothers! First off, i want to say thank for all your support on mine fanfic's, 36 reviews and counting! And even better, EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC FIGHTING! is mine most popular fanfic with 720 views! Nice! but with that out of the way, i proudly present.. "Their world" SUPER SMASH BROS REMASTERED!

Kirby: Come and light the fuse, they're a rocket and they're ready to go,Cause now the countdown started and they're ready to blow, they got the dope sounds pumpin' in a stereo!

Mega man: (-EO!)

Pikachu: Kick'n ass fast! putting on a show!

Pit: Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest, and if you put the time in The'll put you to the test!

Kirby: there like the runnin' man in their world more is less and if you wanna test them best bring you best! Can't stop now lock and load,Don't stop now, c'mon Rock n' roll!

Mega man: (Roll...Roll...Roll)

Lucario: In this world!

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Gotta make you own way!

Lucario: Where 1 is all! In this world

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Life is just a game you play!

Lucario: Never fear the fall, when you leap without a net,you'll find, it won't be there all the time! So watch your step! now watch your step! Don't fall!

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mario: Runnin' it back again well what'dja expect?, Comin' at ya 10 out of 10 got a real rough neck!

Luigi: Spikes up and slippery and straps on their shoes, Cause there the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?

Shadow: C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay! The 1 and only marathon team

Kirby,Mario,Luigi: LIVIN' THE DAY!

Shadow: Movin'up, commin' fast, and the'll blow you away! Can't stop now, lock and load, don't stop now c'mon Rock n' roll!

Mega man: (Roll...Roll...Roll)

(AWESOME PAGE BREAK!)

Lucario: In this world!

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Gotta make your own way!

Lucario: Where 1 is all!, in this world!

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Life is just a game you play!

Lucario: Never fear the fall!, when you leap without a neat you'll find, it won't be there all the time! So watch your step! now watch your step don't fall!

(Guitar solo and an even more awesome page break!)

A blue blur passes by Lucario, grabbing his mic, reviling himself as the fastest thing alive, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: Intergalactic continental champ, running things, hyper active instrumental with pulling strings

All smashers: HEY! HEY!

Sonic: See there the ones who'll understands when the tides will swing, so there breaking down doors, never following!

All smashers: HEY! HEY!

Sonic: (Pulls out a guitar) Because the pressures of this world they can

All smashers: TAKE THEIR TOLL!

Sonic: The only way to break free is to

All smashers: BREAK THE MOLD!

Sonic: They can't stop now! lock and load, Don't stop now c'mon

All smashers: ROCK N' ROLL!

(1 last epic page break)

Lucario: In this world!

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Gotta make your own way

Lucario: Where 1 is all! In this world!

Mega man: (Their world!)

Kirby: Life is just a game you play!

Lucario: Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net you'll find, it wont be there all the time! So watch your step now watch your step don't fall!

Kirby: Watch your step watch your step!

Lucario: Don't turn around!

Kirby: Watch your step watch your step!

Lucario: Don't turn around!

Kirby: Don't stop to look back again!

All smashers: DON'T FALL!

Me: So this is my first ever intro for my fanfic's for now on and until then...

Me and All smashers: SEE YA!


End file.
